1. Field
The present invention relates to the optimization of network traffic settings and to providing information on projected compression of the network traffic.
2. Related Art
Data networks are well known in the art. The traffic of data networks is composed of transactions or packets from different types of sources. The monitoring of this traffic and the ability to change network settings in response to changes in the network are important to the efficient provisioning of bandwidth resources and to the quality of service for different traffic flows. The more efficient the bandwidth is provisioned, the less packet loss and/or delay results.
However, conventional monitoring systems typically provide network traffic information with insufficient detail or resolution. Thus, the network is configured or reconfigured to less than optimal states. In addition, these systems cannot provide information on how the network performance would change with certain transformations of to the traffic, such as compression or traffic suppression.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and system for optimizing network traffic settings and for providing information on projected optimization of transformed network traffic. The method and system should provide information concerning the network traffic with sufficient detail to optimize the performance of the network, while also providing information on the optimized network traffic if the traffic was transformed. The present invention addresses such a need.